


We Need A Little Christmas

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Decorations are going up in the Kaiba household, but not without some complaints.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Kaiba Mokuba, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Let's Create Secret Santa 2019





	We Need A Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



“You know Christmas is just an overcommercialized day for a religion we don’t even worship, right?” Kaiba asked, watching Jounouchi hang from the stairwell as he and Mokuba decorated.

“Or, it’s the most wonderful time of the year,” Jounouchi said.

“Not to mention that you’re going to break your neck doing that,” Kaiba continued, as if he hadn’t heard him.

“You can buy me a new one,” Jounouchi muttered.

Mokuba snorted, then busied himself with the garland.

“You could help, you know.”

“I’m supervising,” Kaiba said, sipping his coffee. “Your lights aren’t straight.”

“Your life’s not straight,” Jounouchi said.

“How perceptive,” Kaiba said, dryly.

Mokuba rolled his eyes at the two of them. This was their first official Christmas together and Mokuba, at least, was determined they’d all make it through alive and enjoying themselves, dammit. He hung over the railing.

“I think this is looking pretty good,” he said.

“Mokuba, stand up straight before you fall off,” Kaiba said, only a hint of alarm in his voice.

Mokuba laughed, but stood away from the railing. “Paranoid.”

“You don’t need to die before you turn 18,” Kaiba said.

“Oh, so after that, it’s OK?”

“You guys sure know how to ruin the Christmas mood,” Jounouchi said.

“What mood?” Kaiba said.

“You’re supposed to be happy and joyful,” Jounouchi said.

“I’m ecstatic,” Kaiba asaid, absently checking his phone.

“Well, I’m in the Christmas mood,” Mokuba said. He and Jounouchi high-fived.

Seto rolled his eyes. “I think you’re done with the banister. It looks complete. Now come down, both of you, before you hurt yourselves.” With that, he turned and walked away.

“See, he does care,” Mokuba said, meeting Jounouchi on the stairs.

“You two have weird ideas about caring,” Jounouchi said.

The two of them put up the remaining decorations in the rooms they frequented most, Kaiba shadowing them while on his tablet or phone, still working even as he “supervised”. Finally, the only thing left to do was to put up and decorate the tree.

“Do it tomorrow,” Kaiba said, when he caught the exhausted looks on his brother’s and boyfriend’s faces. “You can tackle it fresh in the morning.”

Well advised, the two had dinner and headed to bed.

Jounouchi woke at four in the morning to an empty bed. He swore Kaiba had come to bed during the night; Jounouchi himself, had been so tired he’d zonked out as soon as he hit the mattress. But Kaiba was nowhere to be seen.

Jounouchi got up and started wandering the halls. He checked Kaiba’s office, but it was empty. He even checked Gozaburo’s old room, but it was still locked and no sound came out of it. Finally, he headed downstairs.

Maybe there had been an emergency at Kaiba Corp. Maybe he’d had some weird early morning phone call from America and he didn’t want to use his office. Kaiba might not even be in the house anymore. Well, whatever the reason, Jounouchi was going to stop worrying and get a snack.

He passed the main parlor and saw the doors were open. He peeked in.

The Christmas tree was up and decorated. The ornaments were tasteful and beautifully arranged on the tree. The tree itself was in one of those bases that spun. Every side was decorated.

The lights on the tree had caught Jounouchi’s attention first, but now he noticed Kaiba. He was sprawled out on the sofa, softly snoring. Jounouchi smiled and knelt down beside him.

“Hey,” he said, touching Kaiba’s forehead.

Kaiba opened his eyes. “Hey.”

“Did you decorate this all by yourself?”

Kaiba stretched, an uncomfortable amount of things popping in him as he did. “Yes.”

“You didn’t have to,” Jounouchi said.

Kaiba shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Jounouchi stood and squatted down. “Come on, I’ll carry you to bed.”

“You’re going to fall.”

“I’m strong.”

Kaiba snorted, but let himself be picked up. “If we make it upstairs alive, is that my Christmas miracle?”

“Shut up,” Jounouchi said, straining a little with how long Kaiba was.

He managed to make it all the way up to the bedroom, needing a hand only when it came to opening the door.

“Merry Christmas,” Jounouchi said, kissing him.

“We’ve still got a week,” Kaiba said.

“Just say it back.”

“Merry Christmas,” Kaiba said. “Now go to sleep.”

Jounouchi grinned and settled down beside him. Kaiba was asleep before Jounouchi managed to say goodnight.


End file.
